


The Heart Rate Of A Mouse (Español) Prólogo.

by HeyRyden



Series: El Ritmo Cardíaco de Un Ratón (THROAM Español) [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Consumo de drogas, Creo que estoy haciendo mal esto de taguear, Drogas, ES UN CLÁSICO DEL FANDOM, En los '70, F/M, M/M, Traducción al español, homofobia, primera traducción, sexo gay, sexo hetero, the heart rate of a mouse - Freeform, throam - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyRyden/pseuds/HeyRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el verano de 1974, Ryan Ross se embarca en un cansador tour con el apoyo del exitoso álbum de su banda, sufriendo para vivir a la altura de la presión y las expectativas de su fama repentina. Mientras hace malabares con su banda a punto de disolverse, mejores amigos mentirosos y fugaces chicas, se tira de lleno a un peligroso y autodestructivo viaje, dejándose a sí mismo desear a la única persona que no debería dejarse tener.</p><p>»Hubiera sido feliz con un éxito mediocre. Un trato de una discográfica, tours pequeños, una firma sostenida por mí mismo. Es lo que quería, lo que probablemente tuve entre medio del primer y segundo álbum, pero lo perdí. No me di cuenta. Así que ahora tengo mi rostro en la portada de las revistas, fanáticos gritando y desmayándose al verme, y yo quiero poner este auto en reversa, y volver al exacto momento en el que no lo noté, ese momento en un club en Buffalo en donde noté un par de chicos entre los trescientos de la audiencia cantando conmigo, y mi corazón se detuvo ante ese logro. Pero es muy tarde ahora, y estoy acabado.</p><p>[Traducción al español de The Heart Rate Of A Mouse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Rate Of A Mouse (Español) Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heart Rate Of A Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175543) by Anna Green (beggarsnotes). 



 Nunca debería ser confiado para manejar ningún tipo de vehículo; no porque soy terrible, sino porque aprieto el agarre del volante cada vez que pasa un camión. Leo en los periódicos cada día en el encabezado sobre accidentes de autos en donde simplemente no saben qué sucedió. Tal vez el conductor perdió el control del auto. Sufrió un ataque epiléptico. Estaba intentando esquivar un niño corriendo a través de la calle. Alguna razón para explicar el por qué el exterior e interior de su auto terminó pintando el frente de un buen camión canadiense congelado en su camino de Montreal a Detroit.

Manejé desde Portland hasta Los Ángeles una vez. Fue un viaje agradable, rumbo al sur, el aire volviéndose más cálido y las personas más bronceadas. Me tomó cuatro días manejar hasta allá porque seguía distrayéndome y tome un pequeño desvío en Nevada, en donde me emborraché con un tipo que había trabajado como payaso de circo toda su vida. Éramos realmente parecidos, nosotros dos. Es fácil que me distraiga porque nunca sé a qué debería prestarle atención. ¿A un nuevo modelo de guitarra, el destello de algo mejor y más digno, un par de ojos marrones que siempre amplifican la sonrisa en labios con una perfecta forma? Durante mi viaje hasta la Costa Oeste, perdí la cuenta de las veces que vi un auto acercándose y consideré torcer el volante hacia la izquierda. Choque. Estallido. Humo.

No sé si alguien más tiene este tipo de pensamientos cuando manejan. Nunca pregunté. Cuando estrellé el autobús del tour en el ’74, me encontré a mí mismo preguntándome si fue a propósito o no. No quería hacerlo, pero quizás mi subconsciente sí quería hacerlo.

Por un tiempo, creímos que Joe no volvería a caminar nunca.

Ahora estoy manejando un Chevy alquilado, dirigiéndome desde O’Hare hasta una dirección garabateada en una servilleta en una caligrafía liosa que no es la mía. El auto es marrón, de un marrón claro que me recuerda a mierda de bebé. Era en único que les quedaba. El limpiaparabrisas hace un ruido molesto mientras intenta quitar la pesada y húmeda nieve.

—¿Estás nervioso?

No me tomo la molestia de ver al chico en el asiento de pasajero. —No.

—Brent dijo— empieza, lanzando otra mentira que alguien ha dicho sobre mí. La gente ama hablar y hablar sobre mí, —que, durante _Jackie_ , te ponías tan nervioso que te emborrachabas antes de cada show.

—Me halaga— hago notar, fastidiado que esto no sea una mentira; la única forma en la que podía lidiar con la presión de un público de diez mil personas era con alcohol. Gracias, Brent, eso sí que me va a hacer tener una buena reputación. No. Me hará ver como una víctima. Tal vez eso es algo bueno.

—También dijo que mejoró en la segunda parte. Bebías menos, estabas más concentrado. Ya sabes, después que lo conocieras a _él_ — remarca odiosamente. Resisto la necesidad de desviarnos del camino sólo para callarle, y cuando de su última respiración, mascullando un angustioso “¿por qué?”, le diré la razón: porque no podía contener su maldita lengua. La blanca nieve se vuelve una horrible sombra de humo oscuro cuando toca el suelo, haciendo la superficie de la calle resbaladiza, pero nos mantengo en la calle por ahora. —Ahora Gabe. Dijo que nunca te sentías nervioso en el tour de _Pearl_. Supongo que has cambiado.

—Amas el sonido de tu propia voz, ¿eh?

—Yeap —sonríe, mechones castaño claro cayendo en frente de sus ojos entusiasmados. Tiene un joven y agradable rostro que intenta madurar con barba, pero irrevocablemente sigue siendo infantil con la brillante energía que siempre está en sus palabras y acciones. Tiene las mejillas agradablemente hundidas y angostos y lineales labios, y una frente solo una fracción más grande, lo suficiente como para verse como un desarreglado. Me concentro en manejar, y él se queda en silencio por un rato. Cuando habla, se escucha en problemas. —¿Qué pasa si él se olvidó? ¿O si sigue enojado contigo?

—¿Qué pasa si yo sigo enojado con él?

—No lo estás— dice a sabiendas. Odio cuando tiene razón. La tormenta de nieve está empezando a parar, me acomodo en mi asiente incómodamente, y siento el cinturón de seguridad raspando mi cuello. —Estoy nervioso por ti— concluye, la emoción de nuevo. No necesito sus nervios,ni su apoyo ni un hombro para llorar. No sabe cuánto me agota su entusiasmo. Mira al mapa en su regazo. —Toma la siguiente a la izquierda— ordena, y yo cambio de carril. —Sabes, me pregunto cómo es. He escuchado tanto de él. Es un poco surreal conocer a un extraño que te has imaginado desnudo una docena de veces. Bueno, en realidad, encontré una foto en tu casa en donde él _estaba_ desnudo, así que-—

Freno en la curva, en donde hay una parada rápida. Se tensa, con ojos desorbitados mientras mira alrededor. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te he dicho que no toques mis putas cosas— digo de nuevo. _De nuevo_. El entrometido pequeño bastardo. —Aquí te bajas— le digo y le señalo en su ventana a una puerta de un local que tiene letras verdes y en cursiva: C-A-F-É. —Vete a buscar un café—. Como si él necesitara estar más hiperactivo.

Su boca cae abierta dramáticamente. —¡Voy contigo!

Aprieto mis dientes y sonrío. —No, no vienes. — Le miro, y me devuelve la mirada. —¡Fuera, Sisky! ¡Fuera!

Sisky extiende sus manos hacia arriba. —Realmente no me vas a dejar ser testigo una reunión que haría que Romeo y Julieta se vieran como-—

—No hubo una reunión para ellos, los dos murieron.

—Oh—. Sisky estira su labio inferior algo indeciso, pero se recupera rápido. —Y a decir verdad, nunca terminé de ver la película. Hablaban inglés de una forma muy extraña.

Me desabrocho el cinturón y salgo del auto. Chicago está frío, copos de nieve aterrizando en mi saco negro y derritiéndose. Doy la vuelta al Chevy y abro la puerta del lado de Sisky.

—¡Okay, okay! — grita el chico, levantando sus manos. —¡Estoy afuera! ¡Mira! ¡Observa cuán afuera estoy! —. Arruga su nariz ante el frío, viéndose más gracioso que herido mientras me lanza una mirada desagradable.

—Vendré a buscarte más tarde— le prometo.

—Si no lo haces, ¡sé en dónde vive! —. Ha sacado su cuaderno negro de cuero, y está garabateando furiosamente, ignorando completamente el agua nieve.

Me detengo ante la puerta abierta, y le doy una mirada incrédula. —No escribas ahora.

— _Mientras el infame Ryan Ross nerviosamente re entró al auto, dejando tirado su devota y leal compañía al lado del camino como si fuera otro fanático que ha amado y después abandonado como un gatito indeseado_ -—

No escucho el resto mientras golpea la puerta para cerrarla y yo me quito del camino. El reflejo de Sisky enfurruñado entra al café en el espejo retrovisor, y miro al mapa que ahora está en el asiento vacío. No me lleva mucho tiempo llegar hasta donde quiero ir.

El auto en el garage es negro y clásico, es un modelo de este año, el ’79. Tiene mucha más clase que el auto que estaciono en frente de la casa, y por un salvaje momento, espero que ninguno de los Chicagoanos que viven en la calle de Brendon noten que un ex artista está llegando en un excusa chatarra de cuatro ruedas y un volante. Si es que esta es la casa de Brendon, lo cual aún dudo. Un hombre joven con un estuche de guitarra viene bajando la calle, y espero hasta que pase. Es paranoia, el miedo que me reconozca, pero igualmente nunca supe qué decirles a mis fans en primer lugar.

La música no es sobre la persona que está detrás de eso, y entonces cualquier interés que la gente tiene en mí es injustificado. Todo lo que necesitan saber, todo lo que deben saber, ya está en la música. Y nadie nunca entendió esa parte de mí. Ellos nunca -

Pero ya no quiero pensar en eso.

Tomo mi valija, llevándola  hasta la puerta conmigo. Es presuntuoso, pero con los últimos shows siendo aquí, estoy asumiendo que Brendon se está quedando en casa. No debo asumir nada cuando se trata de él. Aprendí eso de la peor forma.

La puerta se abre al quinto llamado.

—Se-

El resto de la oración de Brendon se deshace mientras sus ojos aterrizan en mí. Brendon se ve un poco más viejo, lo que me hace dar cuenta cuán atrasado estoy. Tiene la mirada levemente perdida que viene desde su trabajo, bolsas bajo sus ojos café. Yo sabría cómo ese tipo de vida hace que cualquiera pierda el balance. Pero, en todo caso, se ve más como un hombre, más maduro. Sigue haciendo eso conmigo. No me importa.

—Escuché que estás viviendo en pareja en Chicago ahora— le explico y lo manifiesto como un hecho, en el que tengo tanto interés como en el ritmo cardíaco de un ratón, o el punto de fusión de la plata. Nada en lo absoluto.

—Si…— asiente cansado, sus ojos evitándome,como la presa arrinconada después de una agotadora caza en donde él es el venado y yo soy el lobo. Después de un largo, largo tiempo, parece que ninguno de los dos va a correr. Brendon no se ve sorprendido de verme. No soy un hombre predecible; al menos podría haber resoplado un poco. Un poquito. Sólo para entretenerme. Estoy putamente sorprendido de estar aquí.

—Hay demasiado por ser viejos amigos— lo noto, y no le doy la oportunidad para responder. —Invítame una cerveza.

Brendon niega con la cabeza. —Estoy ocupado.

Sisky tenía razón. Él sigue enojado.

—También estoy ocupado, pero estoy aquí de todas maneras.

Le sostengo la mirada. Mi estómago se tuerce ahora que estoy en su presencia, pero él no lo siente.

Brendon suspira y sostiene la puerta abierta, y entro a la sala de estar, tiro mi valija en el sillón. Estando aquí, viajando a través del país con el único chico, el único chico que salió para ver el cielo nocturno conmigo e inventar nuevas constelaciones y ah, jodido infierno. Voy a pararme en mi terreno y actuar lo mejor que pueda para convencerme que no significa nada para mí. Lamo mis labios, recordando cómo saben los suyos.

—Una cerveza, pero después voy a tener que irme— Brendon murmura, y se va hasta la cocina, y yo lo sigo con la mirada en silencio. Él para de caminar y se da vuelta, con una expresión de duda en su rostro. —¿Vendrás al show esta noche?

—Estaba pensando en ir.

Mira a través de mí, y yo estoy de nuevo en Ottawa, fuera del Centro Cívico, en donde nos besamos al lado del autobús que yo aún no había estrellado. Estoy en la cabina de Bismarck en donde le entregué una parte de mí que él educadamente rechazó. Estoy en San Francisco, teniendo una discusión con él, en Nueva York mirando cómo va a través de discos que no planea comprar mientras me escurre una mirada mientras trabajaba detrás del mostrador; y entonces estamos en el suelo de la trastienda, esperando por Dios que Eric no vuelva temprano de su turno. —Puedo conseguirte un pase libre— dice Brendon.

—¿Puedes conseguir dos? Vine con este chiquillo,

—¿Qué chiquillo? — su voz se tensa.

—Mi acosador.

Hace un incrédulo chasquido con su lengua. —Tú sí que sabes elegir a tus amigos.

—Y a los amantes, aunque él no es uno de esos— digo de forma calculada.

Brendon no niega que eso es lo que estaba preguntando. —Puedo conseguir dos.

—Gracias.

Señala a mi valija. — ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

—Seguro— encojo los hombros. Asiente nerviosamente y se dirige a la cocina.

He volteado mi auto hasta su _garage_ , y aun así ya hemos colisionado nuevamente.  
  
Choque.

Estallido.

Humo

 

[Link para el Volumen 1 parte I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5995723/chapters/13775968)

[Link para todo el contenido.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/406117)

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi gran beta, mi Querida Kohai. Y a todas las personas que me apoyaron el grupo de WhatsApp de Ryden. ¡Esto es para ustedes!


End file.
